It's Unspoken
by CookieMonster0077
Summary: "Them? Well, they run the entire school. Figuratively of course. It's something kinda unspoken around here; they don't associate with us. Any of us. It's like their in their own world. They're the Konoha 12. And that pink haired girl right there? That is their queen. Figuratively course'. It's unspoken." SakuMulti
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **"Them? Well, they run the entire school. Figuratively of course. It's something kinda unspoken around here; they don't associate with us. Any of us. It's like their in their own world. They're the Konoha 12. And that pink haired girl right there? That is their queen. Figuratively course'. It's unspoken." SakuMulti

**I... I don't know what to say really.**

**a. Well... I know I've got a lot of stories to update.**

**b. This is more of a 'winging it' story. I'm not going to take it seriously and I'm only going to update it when I have free time or when I'm not working on all my other stories.**

**c. I really do believe my head will explode if I don't jot down all the idea's bouncing around in there. Okay. I'll have a spasm **_**at least**_**.**

**Dislaimer: **I keep on forgetting these. Oh well, you know I don't own anything but my original plot-lines. Unless I really am the creator just fooling you all into thinking I'm a 12-year-old girl who has nothing better to do then write these fanfictions and drool over other ones... okay no. Really though, I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings: **Extreme OOC for the most part.

* * *

_"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival." -C. S. Lewis_

* * *

"Who're they?"

The question was innocent, of course. It held no other meaning other than the one it was spoken for. It meant, what it meant, as simple as that. The problem was, it had no _proper _answer. Therefore, the whole underlying meaning was overall useless.

Ayame followed the new girl's line of vision, her eyes roaming over unnoticeable students with a bored flicker. But she stopped abruptly when her dark orbs landed on _them_.

A rather large group of students sprawled around the shady area the trees provided in the short, sickly green grass. All different in very noticeable ways, one way or another. They were all talking and laughing, a seemingly normal disposition. But their aura in itself was speaking in contrast to their laughing selves.

They gave off a kind of, "Don't talk to us" air. Despite them looking as friendly as Santa Claus on children's movies. Well... most of them.

Ayame bites her lip, her head instinctively fluttering to another direction, as if it were forbidden to stare at them for more than a minutes time. "Their..." Her voice trails off in a reluctance, as if she didn't want to speak of them. "... their the Konoha 12."

The new girl blinks in confusion, her own eyes wandering over each person one by one, and she couldn't help but notice they were all attractive in their own way. "What's that?"

"Their students of course."

"But why do they seem so... distant?"

Ayame purses her bitten lip, letting out a sigh of defeat. Obviously she wasn't going to let it drop until she had full understanding of the 12.

"Them?" Ayame says rhetorically, "Well, they run the entire school. Figuratively of course. It's something kinda unspoken around here; they don't associate with us." Ayame pauses, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Any of us."

The new girl blinks again, innocently and in slight understanding.

"It's like their in their own world. They're the Konoha 12."

The new girl nods, her eyes going back to the students, looking over each of them and registering their features in her head.

One, though, stood out extremely well. Because of one feature really. _Bright, bubblegum, pink hair._

Ayame catches her gaze on the pinkette laughing freely at the two boys rolling on the floor seemingly wrestling in a play match.

"And that pink haired girl right there?" Ayama states quietly, "That is their queen. Figuritivly course'. It's unspoken."

_She's got all the boys wrapped around her little finger, and she doesn't even know it._

* * *

**Feedback? Reviews? Anything? Reviews please? LOL okay. It's only a prologue, and Ayame and the new girl are not going to appear anymore. So don't worry dead readers. XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **"Them? Well, they run the entire school. Figuratively of course. It's something kinda unspoken around here; they don't associate with us. Any of us. It's like their in their own world. They're the Konoha 12. And that pink haired girl right there? That is their queen. Figuratively course'. It's unspoken." SakuMulti

**a. I was serious when I planned to make this a side project ONLY. But you know that night after I posted the prologue? Yeah? Well, my brain took advantage of my insomnia, and stuffed piles and piles of fucking ideas for this story. I could have ignored it. But NOOOOOOOOOO. I was just too stupid. **

**b. I should be working on my other stories right now. I really should. I blame my easily side-tracked conscience. **

**c. ERMERGERD ASDFGHJKL I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE RED DAWN AND ROAD TO NINJA ASDFKMLEOIUJRDFKNUJO-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or it's characters.

* * *

_"Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies." -Aristotle_

* * *

"_Friendship..._" Sakura thinks idly, "_is very powerful._" Because it wasn't love, it wasn't lust, it was... _friendship_. You love your friends of course, but not in that romantic sense. A friend is someone you could rely on, flirt with from time to time, without worrying about breaking your bonds. Trustful, loyal, with you till the end. That's what a friend is. At least to Sakura it was.

She's known her group of friends for years now. Since they were in Kindergarten. Of course, they were friends, but not in the sense like they were now. In Kindergarten, they hung out with each other, but also had friends off to the side. People weren't afraid to approach them then.

When they were all 12 although, 13 for three of them, they were chosen for a temporary specialty program called the "Chunin Exams". They were the youngest ones there, and naturally they all huddled to each other rather than make friends with others.

The Exam's were nothing special, just students who preformed different tasks to raise their special abilities. It was like a 'pick-me-up' program. Advanced children who needed a little push.

The Exam's were killed off when they were 14, but that didn't change anything mostly. They just stopped skipping their last periods because of it.

They begun to hang out with each other more and more, they stopped making plans with their separate friends, and it came to the point where they didn't even _talk _to others without it being necessary.

It was quite sad actually, all those people who lost their friends, just because they got a new set. But nobody seemed sad, they all seemed quite content actually. Now there were separate groups. Three actually.

The Konoha 12, the others, and the Akatsuki. Who we will get into detail about later.

Anyways, they didn't make any plans without each other after that. Everyone in the Konoha 12 had at least one other member by their side at all times. That's a bit exaggerated, Sakura wonders. They _are _capable of making new friends, of being alone. They just chose not to.

And here they were, fifteen, sixteen, years old, and ruling Konoha Academy. Next to the Akatsuki of course. Nobody spoke of it though. Everybody just knew it, even down to the little Elementary schoolers.

Nobody messed with them.

* * *

Ino flips her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder and sighs. She purses her lips and glances casually next to her. Her best friend, one Haruno Sakura, was day-dreaming right out the window yet again, disregarding whatever their last period substitute, pervy old Jiraiya, says.

She felt extremely lucky to have a friend like Sakura. Even though it was Ino who saved Sakura from the bullies when they were littler (screw Sasuke and Naruto. SHE met her first. SHE scared off the bullies first).

Ino watched scared little Sakura blossom from a sickly little girl who was bullied throughout Kindergarten, to a strong, capable teenager with rising ambitions. And she wouldn't trade the world for it.

The Yamanaka lets a sly smirk creep onto her face as she wondered more about her pinkette best friend. She was beautiful herself of course, with her long, pale blonde hair, and striking blue eyes. Not to mention a killer figure. But she had somebody. Chouji. Nobody saw it coming, but Ino couldn't help but fall for the big-boned teddy bear who was just too sweet for his own good.

Sakura, although, was very beautiful in her own right. Despite her figure being not as killer as Ino's, not as curvy or busty as Hinata, as muscular as Tenten's, it was really more average really, she was very beautiful.

With shoulder length, cropped pink hair, a button nose, and big, innocent green eyes. _Everybody_ thought Sakura was adorable.

She was certainly beautiful enough to catch quite a handful of boys attention. Ino couldn't help but feel jealous at first. What self-respecting girl wouldn't be? But then she found her Chouji, and Hinata found Shino, and Tenten found Lee. And poor Sakura was too oblivious to realize any sort of romantic feelings radiating from the boys.

Ino guesses it's because she was just so used to being friends with said boys to realize any romantic effect. When they were little, Sakura and Hinata were always the overprotected ones. Nobody could pick on them because they were small, and fragile. Hinata had to grow stronger although. She held herself, even though she got embarrassed easily.

Sakura hadn't changed yet though. She changed later into their puberty stages. She was still overprotected, and smothered by their friends, and the boys just fell for her. Just like that.

Ino sighs again because it was high time for her best friend to get a boyfriend so they could go on double dates together.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were best friends. Along with Sakura and the other Konoha 12, but just in general. Like, very best friends. They met Sakura in the same year she met Ino, in their 2nd year of Kindergarten.

She was cute. She made them blush. Of course they were only 4 or 5 at the time. But Sakura was extremely cute.

With her short pink hair, shy green eyes, and her baby fat still on her cheeks. They, already being friends before they even started school, found her being bullied at morning recess.

They had just arrived at school, bickering as heatedly as 5 year olds could manage, when Naruto got distracted by a big crowd surrounding someone near the swings. Naturally, they went to go see what it was about.

They were certainly shocked when they saw a small, pale, pink-haired little girl, curled up on the ground _bawling_, as other children beat her with a stick and threw rocks at her, calling out insulting names. Naruto, bullied the year prior before Sasuke stuck up for him, stepped in first.

Always one for justice.

After he and Sasuke chased away the bullies with as much ferocity as they could manage, they spun back to the little girl, only to see bright, watered, innocent green orbs peering up at them with such gratefulness, sadness, she had them hook, line, and sinker before she could even speak a word to them.

They spent the whole day with each other, nobody daring to bully Sakura that day because she got both the Uchiha cutie (even at 5), and the class troublemaker at her side.

They fell in love with her at the age 8. Simultaneously when they were in a fight on her behalf, and she took the fall saying that she provoked the older boy (even though it was him who shoved Sakura down), and that Naruto and Sasuke were just protecting her.

That was the beginning of the rivalry. Between Naruto and Sasuke, adding more boys to the mix as they grew older.

And they did not like at all.

Everybody was surprised that they were best friends at all. They were literally the opposite of each other.

Naruto was tanned, spiky-haired, blonde, and blue-eyed. He had three whisker-like permanent scars on both his cheeks, achieved when he was merely two years old, a different story for a completely different time. He was a perfect body-type, slim and muscular, he extremely liked sports. He was loud, outgoing, and bluntly honest. Konoha Academy's ray of bright orange sunlight.

Sasuke was pale, jet chicken-assed haired, and obsidian eyed. He, like Naruto, was very lean and strong, but unlike his best friends, he was more of a 'class president' type of character. He liked to take charge and see things his way. Don't get him wrong, he loved sports as much as his blonde friend, he just preferred to watch them rather than to play. He was reserved, and cold. He took little to no pity on anybody, but did have a soft-side when it came to his friends.

Not to mention they had a raging fanclub of rabid fangirls.

It was horrifying really. Completely and utterly horrifying.

Ahem.

* * *

**If you hadn't noticed, I'm trying out a new style here. One that goes more in detail. And I told you, chapters are going to vary in size, cause this is more of a side project. Which I have alot of ideas for thanks to my stupid brain.**

**Review, as always! **


End file.
